minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood's Future Stories.
Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood (me) is planning to add several new stories on this Wikia. Some of these stories will be part of Shadow of Unknown series. All stories in bold are finished stories. They are the following : CANON STORIES : Shadow of Unknown 5: Headless Horde (WIP) Shadow of Unknown 6: The Grim Demons Shadow of Unknown 7: Darkest Night Shadow of Unknown 8: Tale of Travellers. Shadow of Unknown 9: Vipers of Abyss (Season finale) Shadow of Unknown Season 2 Part 1: Unbirth of Chaos Protocol Lucifer Protocol Lucifer 2: Code Umbra The Heart of Nether - The stronghold of evil can be found everywhere. (WIP) Hourglass of Doom - The day the last speck touches the bottom, is the day of true chaos. Wicked Whisper - Not everything you hear sounds well. Century Lands - Never push the limits. The Puppeteers - Who are they who control us? Damned Empire - And to imagine that glorious empire can fall so easily. The Vultures (WIP) - The world of Minecraft Creepypasta Wikia in a story. The Vultures 2: Apalachee - All but one are kidnapped. Who shall save them? Diary of Skeleton William - Escape the destruction, and live to tell the story. Casa Grigia - Our world is so grim, and that one house is even more grim. Forbidden Dimension 2: The Oppressed Spirits - For much too long have we been silenced. It is the time to defeat those who oppressed us in this Forbidden Dimension. Alpha and Omega - And so, all things were given their place. The Spade of Devil - Legends speak of a spade that will end the world. The Outcasted Wanderer - Never outcast good people, no matter who they are. Glitch NaN - Smile..dgoodgkkylw:)(#%(C"Y. The Jester Cooking With Creeper - Dinner is ready, or is it? (WIP) ThanaCraft - Death gets to play Minecraft. The Midnight Zone - Beauty and ugliness are in depths. (WIP) Lost Minecraft DVD - A Minecraft cartoon? Sounds interesting. Shadow Dragon 2: Spectral Night - The dragon might have fallen, but he is still alive. Infernal Stadium - Fight for your life or death. Rider of the Last Shadow - Legends never die. Right? Project Terrypasta (will be uploaded to Minecraft Trollpasta Wiki) - What happens when you turn good pastas and titles into bad humor and horrible bootlegs? The Great March - The story of how one daring person ascended to his goals. MCCPBunker (reboot): Genesis - Hood Timeline - FRESH MCCPBunker (reboot): Genesis - Yosh Timeline - PREFERABLE The Final Wall - The unavoidable conflict has begun. NON-CANON STORIES: Shadow Of Unknown: The Phantom House - A normal day in life of Shadow of Unknown. (WIP) Shadow of Unknown: Spirit of Opression - He keeps it in a jar. The Vultures: Omicron Frontline - Our grandparents had a share of their life. The Vultures: Thy Great War (Cancelled) Inspirations for pasta titles: Shadow of Unknown 1,2,3,4,5,6-Random. Shadow of Unknown 7:Darkest night-A comment by ElectroAaronDYnamix. Reaper of the Mountains-Random. Wicked Whisper-The Ring movies. The Heart of Nether-A structure I made in Minecraft long ago on my old PC. Hourglass of Doom-Apocalyptic movies. Century Lands-My imagination of Far Lands beyond the maximum 64-bit integer (9,223,372,036,854,775,807.) Damned Empire-Various Creepypastas. The Vultures-Random. The Vultures 2:Apalachee-Apalachee mountains. Dairy of a Skeleton William-Random. Alpha and Omega-Book of Relevations(Verses 1:8,21:6,22:13). The Spade of Devil - Motorhead-Ace of Spades. Project Devilpasta-The scarier versions of Minecraft Creepypastas like Herobrine,303,Null,Shadow of Unknown etc... The Jester-Random. Cooking With Creeper-Mr.Mix creepypasta. ThanaCraft-Thanator from James Cameron's Avatar,Greek God of death(Thanatos). The Midnight Zone-Bathyal zone in oceans. Lost Minecraft DVD-SpongeBob Bootleg creepypasta. Shadow Dragon 2:Spectal Night-Random. Infernal Stadium-Random. Master of Bones - Metallica-Master of Puppets. Rider of the Last Shadow - Toruk Makto from James Cameron's Avatar. The Final Wall - Pink Floyd-Another Brick in the Wall. Project Devilpasta pastas: These will be a series of pastas that talk about a group that accidently makes CreepyPasta characters real, only to make them even more evil, corrupted and twisted. Malware 404 (Entity 303's super form) DaihaShor (Herobrine's super form) The None (Null's super form) Phantom of Forgotten (Shadow of Unknown's super form) HellMouth (Lick's super form) CenturyMage (FarMan's super form) Emerald Wilson (Green Steve's super form) The Forsaken Efreet (The Fallen Seraphim's super form) Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Dramapasta Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Long Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Poems Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Workshops